Creatures in the Dark
by rosastillmustdie
Summary: Dan is the hunter Phil is the vampire. (Gerard Way Cameo) Written before the book came out.


Creatures In The Dark

I sat in the dark, the November air slowly cooling around me.

Watching the sheer white tendrils of breath leave my nose, I sighed.

"One hundred years ago today; one hundred years since I died - supposed to have died..." I stared at the dulled golden plaque of remembrance positioned on the bench's back, I liked to remind myself of my past by looking at it.

"Philip Lester, 30th January 1887 to 1915. May his soul find rest." I mummered

I 'died' tragically young...

After another ten minutes of sitting alone, I saw a movement down the path. The rhythm of their heart beat rang in my ears. Maybe a death day treat? Approaching the drunkard with caution,as not to disturb her intoxicated trance, I plunged my teeth into her subtle neck with one swift motion. I nipped her artery with the tip of my fang. Every moment was bliss, making me with pleasure as the familiar metallic taste encased my tongue. Although the feed was wonderful, guilt pulsated through me, through my un-beating black heart. I had to do it: NO! I shouldn't have done it.

I held her head in my arms until she passed. She had so much to life for, and I stopped her from doing it. I needed to get home before I hurt anyone else. The way home agony as each step was filled with remorse for the girl. Twigs snapped under my feet and I grunted at anyone who tried to stop me on the street. My pace quickened, I need to get home asap. Anxiety grew in my stomach, the street was far to quite; abnormally empty also.

Reaching for the handle I smelt the familiar scent of death.

Each step I took made me more and more uneasy. Step-Step-wait. A small stream of red liquid ran down the corridor, lightly coating the planks of wood on the floor, making them a deep maroon. Another stream ran past, splashing my boots. Has Gerard spilt something? Step-Step-Wait. I placed my keys down-CREAK! someone was definitely in the house. Gradually I approached the door, to the source of the noise: a pungent, sickly smell made my nostrils flare. Please no. Wincing I looked down and coaxed myself into the room before me.

He lay there, moonlight sharpening his features. A look of pain and anguish spilt across his face. Still and unmoving. His striking red hair lay crumpled on his fore head.

"Gerard? No! Please are you there?!"

I sunk to my knees in horror as i saw a large smooth stake rammed into his chest. He wasn't like me. In fact that was the one thing he hated about me- what I was. My head fell onto his cold, damp chest and sobbed.

"No, please NO!" I shook out whilst ramming my fists into the floor.

Through my eyelashes I noticed a figure edge towards me, slowly but surely. They had a slight hunch to their back. My attention turned to it. The murderer perhaps? He grew closer. After what seemed a lifetime he was close enough for me to see a few items on his body: black skinny jeans, a leather jacket and a glint in his hand. He had noticed me staring at him and sped quicker towards me. My breath shook as he brought the object down, close to my back. Expecting iminant death I did not fight back, only slumped over my lovers body. Nothing- happened.

"just. do . it . already" I stammered

"Oh, but I don't want to. I'm savering this moment." He said plainly

"Please." I whined, sounding like a child.

"Philip Lester, renowned vampire, cause of countless deaths."

I turned my head to look at him, locking my pale blue eyes into his deep and endless brown eyes, if I wasn't in this situation I would have gotten lost in them.

He carried on, "Philip, Phil Lester died one hundred years ago today, and now she will be gone forever."

His stake dragged along my back, causing my skin to ripple and tear, showing the pink flesh underneath. I winced with the horrendous pain that was searing along my skin. His face lowered, nearer and nearer to mine.

"I'm sorry Philip." He coed into my ear before driving the stake into my muscles making me choke and splutter. He missed my heart. MISSED! A sudden burst of courage pulsated through me, making the pain subside momentarily. Gripping his throat and pushing him against the wall, I spat harsh words at him.

"You know what you did today?"

He didn't respond,

"Well you killed an innocent person."

"I... Dan..." he whimpered.

"Dan, HA you're no better than me " pointing at Gerard corpse I spoke again, " HIM, HE WAS HUMAN!" Shouting now I said " HE HATED HATED MY KIND WITH A BURNING PASSION!"

"I didn't know."

"Rookie mistake..." With that I threw him to the ground. Dan laid there a crumpled, sobbing mess on the floor. How pathetic; he couldn't handle me.

Only after I had calmed down I 'attended' to Gerard, did I notice his familiar features: Sharp nose; chiseled jaw line; a dimple on his left chin and olive skin. I've seen him before somewhere cafe worker, youtuber, shop keeper or banker, no. To my horror I remembered his parents, several years ago I killed them. He witnessed every moment of it. He was getting back at me...

I looked over at the still crumpled mess on the floor. Sorrow grew inside me for him, left with no-one and nothing. Slowly I paced towards him, before pulling him up with one hand. A look of bewilderment crossed his face before being replaced with knowing. He nodded as we pulled into a forgiving embrace. I had killed two he had loved. He had killed one. His face sunk into my shoulder as tears began his cheeks. I noticed the small exposed flesh on his neck, my senses heightened as the vein pulsated before my eyes.

I whispered one last thing to him.

"You can join you're family now..."

 **AYY here it is. Hoped you enjoyed IT! and side note, i wrote this for an exam and no-one noticed. Now that is commitment. Feel free to comment and share, but you don't have to you dont want to. I mean it would be nice and all.**

 **-Rosie**


End file.
